Pieces of a Puzzle
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy fell for her, and he fell hard. Rose Weasley returned his feelings with equal passion. They won't let history affect their present. A series of drabbles, all leading to the same future.
1. Family

**Disclaimer: JKR Owns HP!**

**Written for Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition (December) – **Prompt1: Family

**Written for Book-Quotes Boot Camp – **Prompt17: Which reminded me … I still owed the Gods debt. – Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**Written for Fav Era Boot Camp – Prompt9: Creation**

**Written for Movie Quotes Boot Camp – **Prompt12: Today, I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the earth. (The Pride of the Yankees, 1942)

**Written for OTP Boot Camp – **Prompt17: _Fascinated_

* * *

**Pieces of a Puzzle**

"He's so perfect," Scorpius breathed feeling content, sitting on the bed beside where his beautiful wife, Rose comfortably lay holding their baby.

"He is," she agreed. There were tears of joy in her eyes and wonder in her voice as she said the words, watching their son.

"I can't believe he's ours – we made him!" Scorpius whispered with equal wonder, stroking the sleeping baby boy's forehead gently. His fingers slightly trembled, he was afraid of doing something that would hurt his newborn, who was fast asleep, resting his head on his mother's bosom.

"You're an idiot," Rose chuckled.

"I'm your idiot," he replied in a cheesy manner.

"Yes, you are," she agreed, grinning good naturedly.

"I love you, Rose. I have never been this happy before," he whispered, and placed a soft kiss on her temple before putting his arms around them.

Before Rose could reply there was a soft gurgling voice and then they heard a cry. Their baby had woken up, "And of course I love you too, little man!" Scorpius laughed, tickling his son's belly.

Rose watched as her husband talk to their son, smiling widely. She couldn't help but feel blessed and loved and happy. Mostly happy.

"I have never been this happy before either," she said with a sigh.

Scorpius turned to look at her. Love and admiration clearly shone in his eyes. He pecked her lips softly. There weren't any words required. He loved her, she loved him, and now they had a beautiful son to share their love with.

* * *

**AN: My Rose/Scorpius writing has been filled with angst lately, I needed some fluff too. I hope you enjoyed this one, please let me know what you thought of it. =)**


	2. Realization

**Written for Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition (December) – **Prompt2: Insulting

**Written for OTP Boot Camp – **Prompt18: Drawn

**Written for Fav-Era Boot Camp – **Prompt10: Strange

**Written for the Sherlock Competition – **Prompt: Part 1 – 10. Write about someone falling in love.

**Written for Rivalry Boot Camp – **Prompt9: Convoluted

**Word Count - 494**

* * *

Acquaintances, that's what they were – Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Despite being in each other's company for most of the time each day (all due to Albus Potter of course) they weren't friends. There was too much pride and competition involved for them to give in. They had their reputation to keep up after all. Albus had broken the tradition by befriending Scorpius, but exceptions were always a novelty.

And so they existed, merely tolerating each other and just cordial enough for five years, making sure that they wouldn't slip into the 'friendship zone.'

It was one December evening that things changed, most of the fifth years had decided to stay back at Hogwarts due to the heavy homework load and Albus, Rose and Scorpius were among them.

Scorpius was in the lonelier part of the library, trying to get some work done when he heard some books being knocked down (that's what he presumed), followed by some giggling. He huffed in exasperation knowing all too well what was going on. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. The only reason why he preferred being alone while studying was because he concentrated better that way. Yes, he was used to the rendezvous of different couples from time to time but that night he wasn't in the mood to tolerate anything. It was quite late, he was tired and sleepy, he couldn't grasp the concept which he was trying to learn, and the giggling behind the shelves was getting on his nerves.

Instead of accepting his exhaustion and packing up, he stood up feeling unnecessarily angry and walked over to the next aisle.

"Some people are trying to–" he started to lecture when he stopped short at the picture in front of him.

Rose Weasley and Alan Hillock stood frozen in their positions. Scorpius observed that the couple was locked in a tight embrace, their uniforms a haphazard mess. While Rose looked embarrassed at being caught, Alan simply smirked while looking extremely cocky.

Something happened to Scorpius. He was having trouble breathing, his fingers were trembling and he felt beyond raged.

"Are trying to study." He growled through gritted teeth, completing his sentence and walked away without another look at them.

He went back to his table, his fists clenched and face flushed. After some initial whispering, everything was quiet again. But he couldn't concentrate any more. No matter how much he stared at the notes in front of him, all he could think was of Rose being groped – he wanted to beat up Hillock and threaten him, telling him to never even look at Rose, let alone touch her – He couldn't bear the thought of her being touched by someone . . . someone who wasn't him.

Only then did he realize that something was very wrong. Yes, something was indeed very wrong. Scorpius continued to sit for the next two hours, pondering over his thoughts, angry, confused and slightly horrified.

* * *

**AN: I had fun writing this one, hope you enjoyed it too. :D Please let me know what you thought of it, and if you have any requests, I'll see what I can do with them. **


	3. Reader

**Written for Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition (December) – **Prompt3: Enchanting

**Written for OTP Boot Camp – **Prompt19: Breathless

**Written for Fav-Era Boot Camp – **Prompt11: Driven

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp –** Prompt24: Tweeter

**Written for Television Quote Boot Camp – **Prompt16:I'd pay real money to see that – Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

**Written for The Sherlock Competition – **Prompt: Part 1 – 13. Write about someone who's a bit odd.

* * *

If Scorpius hadn't gotten to know Rose – _really_ gotten to know her – he never would have realized what a bookworm she truly was. Yes, the library and its books were her first best friends. But when he meant bookworm, those weren't the books he was referring to. Somehow (he couldn't imagine how) she had managed to find time for some extra reading, and it wasn't school work.

Rose Weasley had an interest in fiction written by the muggle authors. Though he had nothing against them, he wasn't particularly fond of their art. He didn't see the point in investing his time when something worthy could be done with it. But Rose was a whole different case. She had tons and tons of books of diverse nature. When she began talking about them, she could go on for ages. People tended to avoid her when she got into that zone. Nobody could understand her obsession with something that wasn't even real!

But in the end, it was always Scorpius with whom she ended with when she wanted to talk about her latest read. Scorpius never really grasped one bit of her words. He was far too enchanted by her animated manner, the excitement on her face, the crazed and almost mad glint in her widened eyes, and the beaming smile on her face while she spoke. Her words came out so fast that it was impossible to make sense of them. But he inferred one thing from it: the stories in her head meant something to her, he didn't understand why but he accepted it without a fight. And honestly, it was a lie if he said that it didn't turn him on.

"Merlin, you are adorable!" He said and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips before trailing wet kisses along the length of her neck.

"Scorpius! I haven't completed the story yet!" She complained while laughing – knowing him and his intentions all too well – and trying to push him off her.

"Later, love. Later . . ." He promised, knowing that it would just lead to another round of intimacy. He didn't really mind that though. And apparently, Rose didn't either. Because she began kiss him back forgetting everything but him. Or so he liked to think.

* * *

**AN: Um, a little different than the first two. :P I hope you enjoyed reading this! Let me know what you thought of it :)**


	4. Feelings

**Written for Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition (December) – **Prompt4: Infatuated

**Written for the Duct-tape Competition – **Prompt: Pink – Write about your OTP

**Written for Book-Quotes Boot Camp – **Prompt18: Nothing that's worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that. – Message in a Bottle.

**Written for Fav Era Boot Camp – **Prompt10: Imagination

**Written for Setting Boot Camp – **Prompt10: Stuck in a rut

**Written for OTP Boot Camp – **Prompt18: Helpless

_(Word Count: 499)_

* * *

Ever since Scorpius had seen Rose and Hoffman ready to tear the clothes off each other, he couldn't get the image out of his head. It never failed to anger him, and that only meant one thing: he was constantly angry. He also had started to device ways to kill Alan Hoffman without making it look like murder. That was only when he felt the closest to being happy those days.

To say that Scorpius was confused was a huge understatement. He couldn't separate his feelings for Rose – in fact he couldn't decide what he felt for her. The only lead he had was that he didn't like seeing Hoffman give her cocky knowing looks and Rose's blushing response. And that wasn't much to go on, was it? He wished to Merlin that he could talk to someone about it, but his only closest friend was also Rose's cousin brother. He couldn't imagine himself talking about his _feelings_ with Albus.

After two weeks of moodiness and deep thoughts, Scorpius decided that it was only attraction that he felt for Rose. She was good-looking after all. Pale blue eyes, fiery red hair, tiny almost invisible freckles around her nose, plush pink lips, short and petite form, her intelligence and witty nature – what more could a guy ask? Yes, what more could he ask, especially when she wasn't even into him. He bet that she thought of him with nothing except disgust and irritation. How he wished to Merlin that he could change that!

"What's going on with you?" Albus questioned.

"Huh?" Scorpius mumbled. They had been sitting outside by the lake, trying to get their work done. Well, it looked like Albus had pretty much got it done; his parchment was filled with ink.

"You haven't written a word, just staring ahead with a funny expression," Albus stated, chuckling.

Scorpius merely shrugged and sighed out loud.

"What's up, mate?" Albus asked. His voice was free of humour and filled with genuine concern.

"Don't get all touchy-feely with me, Potter," Scorpius said in a playful manner, putting on a fake smile.

Albus studied him with raised eye-brows for a moment, and then shaking his head turned back to his parchment. Scorpius did too, and began to write fiercely, almost blotting the parchment.

After a while, he heard Albus say, "You can talk to me about girls, Scorpius."

"Yes, but not about the one who's your sister." He muttered under his breath.

As if on cue, someone approached them. He looked up to find Rose standing with her bag slinging on her side and two huge library books in her arms. Their eyes met, he pursed his lips, and she nodded curtly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned back to his books. That was the only thing he could do. After all, only he knew of his attraction for her. Only he could feel the stiffness of his shoulders and the racing heart in his chest. Appearing nonchalant and rude was affordable.

* * *

**AN: There you go! It was a little different in my head, but you know how characters can take over. Hope you enjoyed this! If you have any requests, do let me know. =)**

**Please review. =)**


	5. Blessing

**Written for Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition (December) – **Prompt5: Acceptance

**Written for OTP Boot Camp – **Prompt21: Jubilant

**Written for Fav-era Boot Camp –** Prompt13: Bravado

**Written for Duct-tape Competition – **Prompt – White: Write fanon.

_Word count: 549_

* * *

"You can do this!" Scorpius said to himself in an attempt to get rid of nervousness. He wondered for the umpteenth time whether he had to do what he was planning to. Times had changed. He knew that he didn't have to ask Rose's parents for their blessing. He could ask Rose the question directly, and it would all depend on her. Yes, that option looked much better to him. But for some idiotic reason, it didn't feel right.

"Stupid feelings," Scorpius muttered, squared his shoulders and knocked on the door. This was the moment. He had to get this done. The door was opened by Hermione; she looked surprised to see him without Rose, but led him in anyway.

"Who's–" he heard Mr. Weasley (Scorpius hadn't been given the permission to address him by his first name as his wife had) call out but immediately stop when he noticed Scorpius. "Where's Rose?" he questioned instead.

"Um, actually I'm here on my own," Scorpius said, his palms were sweating and he feared that his voice trembled a bit too. Really, he couldn't believe that this red-haired man had instilled such fear in him. But then again, he was Rose's father after all.

"Make yourself comfortable, Scorpius," Hermione said, smiling warmly. Scorpius was glad for the friendliness which she provided despite her scoffing husband, it set him slightly at ease. She gave Mr. Weasley a be-nice-to-him expression and headed into the kitchen.

"So, what is this about?" Mr. Weasley asked, his arms crossed as he leaned back into the couch.

Scorpius swallowed and looked in the direction of the kitchen; he didn't want to talk without Rose's mother.

"Oh well – Hermione, get in here, please?" Mr. Weasley yelled. Within moments, Hermione was back with a tray laden with food and drinks. She sat down beside Mr. Weasley and told Scorpius to help himself.

Scorpius nodded nervously. Suddenly it felt like he couldn't talk anymore. His mouth was very dry and the speech which he had planned had slipped out of his head entirely.

"Well, go on then." Mr. Weasley said, or that was what Scorpius assumed since his mouth was filled with biscuits.

Scorpius took a deep breath and closed his eyes for few seconds. Rose, he was here for Rose. He loved her, and asking her parents for their blessing wasn't a bad thing.

"I'm going to ask Rose to marry me." He blurted out tactlessly. While Hermione looked pleasantly surprised but happy enough, Mr. Weasley's reaction was on a whole different level. Scorpius would have laughed if his nerves hadn't been eating him up.

With another deep breath, he continued, "I love your daughter more than anything and I can't imagine my life without her. I am going to ask her to marry me, but I also need your blessing. Do I –"

"Of course you do!" Hermione exclaimed, tears in her eyes. Scorpius beamed at her, his heart soaring, and then fixed his gaze on Mr. Weasley.

The man studied him for a while before he sighed and said, "Guess you'll have to call me Ron now."

Scorpius's eyes widened, he couldn't trust what he had heard. "Ask Rose. You have our blessing."

Scorpius swore that it was the first time Mr. Weasley smiled at him.

* * *

**AN: I had fun with this, Ron is very hostile towards Scorpius in my head-canon, but will see the light when needed to. :P I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought of it. :)**


	6. Gifts

**Written for Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition (December) – **Prompt6: Gift

**Written for OTP Boot Camp – **Prompt22: Jagged

**Written for Setting Boot Camp –** Prompt11: Lover boy

* * *

Scorpius walked into the Great Hall with a beaming smile on his face. It was Christmas morning, and he had never felt so in spirit. So what if he had decided to spend it in school? He had his friends with him, and Hogwarts was his second home. Also, it had begun to snow – that only meant a snowball fight later. And to top it off, his gift haul that year was pretty good too. All in all, he was a very happy young man.

"Scorpius, I need to speak with you." He was brought out of his thoughts by Rose Weasley. With one look at her, he was pretty sure what was on her mind. He followed her out of the Great Hall, his heartbeat accelerating more out of fear than her presence. She stopped only when they had reached an empty corridor.

"You – y-you gave me a gift this Christmas," Rose stated accusingly.

"Yes, I believe I did." Scorpius agreed, putting on a much braver front than he felt.

"_Why?_" She asked, her eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Why not?" He countered, shrugging.

"We _never_ exchange gifts – you and I – we have always–"

"So? There's no written rule that we shouldn't," Scorpius said, cutting her off.

"I'm sorry. But I can't accept it. It's too much," she said and pursed her lips. She shoved her hand inside her coat pocket and held out the tiny velvet box which contained his gift for her.

"Oh come-on, I saw it and thought of you. And like you said before it is a gift. You're supposed to keep it." Scorpius blabbered, panicking. He didn't know how to convince her to keep the gift, and at that moment he internally kicked himself at his stupidity. He shouldn't have signed his name; given it to her anonymously rather. At least she wouldn't be returning it then.

"But I can't take it!" Rose exclaimed.

"What? You don't trust me?" If Scorpius was thinking he could convince her to keep it, obviously – from the look Rose was giving him – he was doing it the opposite way.

"Of course I don't! We are nothing, why should I trust you?" Rose all but yelled at him. Scorpius didn't know why, but hearing her say those words hurt him.

"I haven't hexed or jinxed it. It's a genuine gift and I am not taking it back," he said coldly.

"But–" she began to argue.

"Happy Christmas, Rose," he whispered, cutting her off, and began to walk away.

Scorpius walked back to the dungeons, and headed to his dormitory. He kicked the mount of opened gifts off the end of his bed and fell onto the bed on his chest. His thoughts were on his encounter with Rose – _We are nothing, why should I trust you? –_ He couldn't get the words out of his head. And he hated it.

* * *

**AN: Ah, here's another one! :D Hope you liked it, and happy Christmas everyone! :D**


End file.
